The present disclosure relates to a method for operating two-way communications service stations, and more particularly to a method for operating a mobile wireless station having a prescribed maximum transmitter power and spurious emission requirement.
When one-way broadcasting services and two-way communication services share the same frequency band in the same geographic area, broadband interference from each communication service subscriber station can degrade the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio of nearby broadcast receivers. The broadcasted signals decrease in power following an inverse square ratio, decreasing by a factor of 4 as distance doubles. However, a required minimum S/N ratio of a broadcast receiver remains constant as the receiver moves closer to the broadcast transmitter and the receiving broadcast signal level increases.
If the transmitter power and spurious emission requirements for the communication service subscriber stations are set to prevent interference to broadcast receivers for the weak signal in the farthest distance from the broadcast transmitter, the power and spurious emission levels will be more restrictive than necessary to protect broadcast receivers close to the broadcast transmitter.
As such, what is desired is an improved method for operating two-way communications service stations including mobile wireless stations having a prescribed transmitter power and spurious emission requirement.